


The first time you were my little girl

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Series: Somewhere Only We Know Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Memories, OOC, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Papà devo darti una bella notizia.”<br/>“Dimmi tutto, Jack.”<br/>La vidi mordersi il labbro per poi sorridere e, con gli occhi che brillavano di luce propria, dette la notizia.<br/>“Diventerai nonno! Sono incinta!”</i><br/>-<br/><b>Spin-off di “<i>Somewhere Only We Know</i>”.</b><br/>Bisogna prima aver letto la long per capire i personaggi e il contesto della storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time you were my little girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  The first time you were my little girl  
>  **Fandom:**  Glee  
>  **Personaggi:**  Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Nuovo Personaggio  
>  **Genere:**  Commedia  
>  **Raiting:**  Verde  
>  **Avvisi:**  Fluff, OOC ,Slash, FlashFic  
>  **Pairing:**  Future!Klaine,  
>  **Disclamer:**  Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Ryan Murphy e della Fox.  
>  **** ****
> 
> **Spin-off**  di “[Somewhere Only We Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742)”.  
> Piccola shot che mi è venuta in mente mentre scrivevo la storia, ma che ho potuto pubblicare solo ora per via della miriade di spoiler che ci sono qui dentro.
> 
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


_2038, Lima_

  
  
  
“Papà! Papà!”  
  
La voce ovattata di mia figlia mi giunse dal piano inferiore. Lasciai da parte i progetti del nuovo tribunale di Lima e uscì dal mio studio casalingo.  
  
“Jacky sto arrivando!”  
  
Scesi le scale velocemente, nonostante mi stessi avvicinando al traguardo dei cinquanta anni ero ancora abbastanza atletico per saltare gli ultimi tre scalini.  
  
La mia schiena fece uno strano scricchiolio e poi una leggera fitta. No, solo il mio spirito era rimasto giovane e vitale. Mi massaggiai la parte dolorante e alzai gli occhi sul viso illuminato dal sorriso di mia figlia. Aprì le braccia e lei si strinse a me.  
  
“Piccola mia, che bella sorpresa!”  
  
“Papà non sono più piccola. Ho ventisei anni e sono una donna in carriera.”  
  
“Per me resterai sempre la mia piccolina, la mia principessa.” Sorrisi stringendola di più a me. Le accarezzai la testa beandomi del calore familiare di mia figlia, la mia bambina.  
  
Da quando si era diplomata era cresciuta troppo in fretta. Si era sposata giovane, in principio non approvavo ma poi ho visto la luce nei suoi occhi e ho capito. Johnny Puckerman aveva messo la testa a posto e aveva fatto alla vecchia maniera, si era presentato alla mia porta e aveva “chiesto la mano” di mia figlia. Teneva alla mia bimba e sapevo che l’avrebbe trattata da vera regina. In ogni modo lei avrebbe trovato il modo di essere lei quella “che portava i pantaloni in casa”, per parafrasare Kurt.  
  
Ora eccola qui, più bella del solito con un grande sorriso che illuminava tutto l’ingresso, scrittrice di successo con il secondo libro in pubblicazione della sua serie e con una laurea in Matematica Teorica, anche se ancora adesso non ne capivo l’utilizzo pratico, era felice e sapevo che quello sguardo nascondeva qualcosa.  
  
“Papà devo darti una bella notizia.”  
  
“Dimmi tutto, Jack.”  
  
La vidi mordersi il labbro per poi sorridere e, con gli occhi che brillavano di luce propria, dette la notizia.  
  
“Diventerai nonno! Sono incinta!”  
  
Non aveva ancora finito la frase che già la stavo abbracciando.  
  
“Sono felicissimo per te.” La allontanai un po’ da me per guardare in viso. “Johnny lo sa già?”  
  
“Si, gliel’ho detto giorni fa, dopo che sono tornata dal ginecologo per la conferma. Sono incinta da quasi quattro settimane.”  
  
Mi si avvicinò asciugandomi una lacrima che era sfuggita al mio controllo e sorridendomi.  
  
“Non piangere, papà, altrimenti fai piangere anche me.”  
  
“Sto piangere di gioia, piccola.”  
  
Gli baciai la fronte e la abbracciai appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, negli ultimi anni si era alzata moltissimo, fortunatamente aveva ripreso questa caratteristica da mio fratello.  
  
La mia bambina profumava ancora di vaniglia, il bagnoschiuma che usavo per lavarla quando era piccola, eppure la persona che tenevo stretta a me non era più una ragazzina, ormai era una donna adulta e responsabile che sarebbe diventata mamma, di sicuro un ottima madre.  
  
“Dai vai di sopra a dirlo anche a Kurt, lo trovi nel suo studio a disegnare.”  
  
Mi dette un bacio sulla guancia e poi salì le scale sparendo poco dopo dalla mia vista.  
  
Fissai il punto dove prima si trovava Jackline e i miei pensieri vagarono nella mia testa fino a riportarmi indietro a quel ricordo di quando avevo tenuto in braccio per la prima volta mia figlia, lei era così piccola e fragile e anche io, ma insieme siamo cresciuti e ci siamo fortificati...  
  
  
  
  
  
 _...attraverso quella vetrata sembravano tutti uguali quei neonati, ma c’era quella bambina che continuava a fissarmi come ad urlare “hey sono tua figlia, guardami”. Appoggiai una mano al freddo vetro e mi avvicinai di più. Un rumore alle mie spalle mi fece girare vedendo arrivare Emily con addosso la vestaglia dell’ospedale, mi sorrise e guardò anche lei i neonati._  
  
 _“Ti assomiglia davvero molto. Ha i tuoi stessi occhi.”_  
  
 _Chiusi gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime, da quando mi era arrivata quella telefonata tutto il mondo aveva smesso di girare, per poche ore tutti i problemi erano stati dimenticati e ora al solo pensiero di tornare in quella routine mi devastava. Ma non sarei stato da solo, avrei avuto mia figlia._  
  
 _“Grazie.” Mi sfuggì._  
  
 _“Grazie a te, Blaine. In questi nove mesi mi hai fatto capire molte cose e.. anche se il nostro incontro è stato un po’ particolare, abbiamo imparato a conoscerci e è stata una bella esperienza.”_  
  
 _Un infermiera informò Emily di tornare nella sua stanza per l’allattamento, lei mi fece segno di seguirla. Dopo poco arrivò la stessa infermiera con la culla della bambina, la prese in braccio e la passò alla madre che iniziò ad allattarla._  
  
 _Mi avvicinai guardando le guancie della piccola muoversi velocemente, aveva molta fame. Un’altra cosa che aveva ereditato._  
  
 _L’infermiera mi aveva fatto una domanda che non avevo sentito preso dal fissare mia figlia._  
  
 _“Si, è lui il padre.” Emily rispose per me. “Senta, ci potrebbe lasciare soli? Grazie.”_  
  
 _L’infermiera uscì e io approfittai per avvicinarmi di più._  
  
 _“Vuoi tenerla in braccio?”_  
  
 _“Si.” Allungai le braccia e Emily mi spiegò come posizionare le mani per tenerle la testa dritta._  
  
 _“Come hai deciso di chiamarla?”_  
  
 _“Non lo so ancora, lo vorrei scegliere con te, sei la madre.”_  
  
 _“Sarà per sempre la tua bambina, devi sceglierlo tu il suo nome.”_  
  
 _“Emily, dai, scegli un nome. Ho intenzione di dargliene due, uno lo scelgo io e l’altro tu, così si ricorderà sempre di te. Che ne pensi?”_  
  
 _“Che sei un ragazzo davvero adorabile.” si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi, e accarezzò la testa della piccola._  
  
 _“Mi è sempre piaciuto il nome Jack per un bambino, però dato che è una lei... Jackline?”_  
  
 _“Jackline. Suona bene.” sorrisi guardando mia figlia che aveva allungato una manina verso di me._  
  
 _“E il secondo nome?”_  
  
 _“Elizabeth.” sussurrai._  
  
 _“Come quello di Kurt. Non riesci a dimenticarlo, vero?” posò una mano sulla mia guancia._  
  
 _“Non lo dimenticherò mai.”_  
  
 _Appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla. “Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto, sono sicura che prima o poi voi due vi rincontrerete. Me lo sento. Non sei solo Blaine,” baciò la mia guancia, “non più ormai.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
Il rumore dei passi sulle scale mi fece tornare alla realtà.  
  
Vidi scendere Kurt e Jacky parlottando e scambiandosi sguardi complici. Sorrisi nella loro direzione.  
  
“Blaine, stavo pensando al fatto che io non ho mai disegnato abbigliamento per bambini, però c’è sempre una prima volta e voglio che il mio nipotino o nipotina vesta solo con i miglior abiti...”  
  
Kurt era emozionato e si capita dal fatto che aveva iniziato a parlare a raffica, gesticolando. Lo avvicinai a me, baciandogli la guancia.  
  
“Penso tu abbia pienamente ragione.” mi voltai verso Jacky, allungando una mano che venne afferrata da lei. “Piccola mia, credo che Kurt sarà lo stilista personale di tua figlia e... come futuro nonno, anche se questo termine mi invecchia in una maniera incredibile, lasciami organizzare un piccola festa con pochi intimi.”  
  
“I ‘pochi intimi’ sarebbero tutto il Glee Club, parenti, amici, colleghi, vicinato e chiunque passi davanti all’atelier di Kurt da qui al giorno della festa?” alzò un sopracciglio, facendomi ridere, in quei pochi anni in cui aveva convissuto con Kurt aveva assorbito molti suoi comportamenti.  
  
Annuì, aspettando una sua risposta, lei fece finta di pensarci per poi sorridere.  
  
“Va bene.  _Solo_  se mi fate scegliere la torta, non accetto nessuna cheesecake vegana o qualsiasi cosa che non sia ricoperta da cioccolato, panna o glassa.”  
  
Risi osservando il dito che aveva puntato verso Kurt che alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non sarebbero mai cambiati, ognuno con le sue manie e fissazioni.  
  
Li strinsi in un abbraccio, continuando a ridere, contagiando anche loro.  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Echy’s Corner**  
>   
>  Ciao e ben ritrovati! *saluta e abbraccia tutti*  
> Finalmente ho postato il primo spin-off di SOWK ù_ù  
> Voglio chiedervi scusa se vi ho fatto aspettare così tanto, ma ho avuto diversi problemi e sono appena tornata a scrivere, posterò tutti gli altri lavori legati a questa serie per concluderla.  
>   
>   
> Questo è il primo che ho scritto in assoluto., c'è sia il presente che il passato.  
> La scelta del nome di Jacky e la scena tenerissima della prima volta che Blaine ha visto sua figlia :3  
> Ho già scritto tre shot Thadastian che pubblicherò nelle prossime settimane, poi come sempre se volete dei momenti particolari basta chiedere e vedo che riesco a tirare fuori (;  
>   
>   
> Ci dobbiamo salutare di nuovo, ma tornerò (:  
> Ho in mente una nuova long CrossOver The Avengers/Glee... ma non voglio anticiparvi nulla ù_ù  
> Come sempre fate un salto sulla mia paginetta e tutti i miei contatti li avete qui sotto.  
>  
> 
> **Contatti:**  
>  # [Facebook](http://facebook.com/valentina.petrucci.18) # [FacebookPage](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) #  
> #[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) #  
> # [LiveJournal](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/) # [Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/TAKeRuECHY) # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #
> 
> Un bacio a tutti.  
>  _Echy;_  
> 


End file.
